winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 608
Attack of the Sphinx is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the Mummies are defeated, Selina summons the Sphinx, which begins to wreck havoc on Alexandria in Egypt. The Winx are forced to deal with it and lead it away from the Lost Library and the tourists. While they are busy, Selina teleports to the Library of Alexandria to find Eldora's diary and destroy it because it is the only link to telling how to seal the Legendarium for good. Due to the fight with the Sphinx, the Library of Alexandria is about to get buried under rubble and become lost forever. Bloom heads back to Library of Alexandria to look for the diary before it also gets lost. The rest of the girls, after a harrowing fight, are given a chance by the Sphinx to stop it by solving its riddle with only three tries: "There are millions of books in the Lost Library. How many letters are there in those books?" Chatta impulsively shouts out a random large number, which probably isn't even a real number, and wastes the first chance. Tecna uses a program to calculate the number and gives her rough estimates. To her shock, it is also wrong. With one try remaining, Chatta figures out the riddle; the first part of the riddle is a distraction to over-think it, and the answer is 10. There are ten letters in "those books". The Sphinx is shocked that his riddle is solved and screams in disbelief as it is once again sealed. Meanwhile, Bloom uses her senses to find the diary, then is shocked at the appearance of Selina, who is revealed to be a childhood friend of hers. Major Events *The Winx find Eldora's diary. *Bloom and Selina are revealed to be childhood friends. Debuts *Sphinx Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Trix **Icy (Disguised as Evie) **Stormy (Disguised as Carol) **Darcy (Disguised as Lori) *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Selina *Acheron *Sphinx Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Due to the fact that the Winx (minus Bloom) originated from the Magix Dimension, they don't know much about the Sphinx statue. *When Daphne attacks, she summons a particular element for power; e.g. "I call upon the power of Water! Dome of the Ocean". *Interestingly, Daphne seems to know more about Ancient Egyptian culture than Bloom does. This might be because she is the teacher of Magical History at Alfea. *Daphne casts a Convergence spell with the other Winx (minus Bloom). *In Italy, this episode was aired four days before the sixth episode and one week before the previous episode. Mistakes *Some of the filler characters of Bloom's flashbacks to Earth are minor fairies at Alfea, instead of normal humans. *The Sphinx is shown with its 'beard' both in its stone and magical form. The beard was broken off thousands of years ago. *In the scene that people are running from the Sphinx and before Piff shoots dream dust at it, Tecna shoots Musa's sonic beam at the Sphinx as Musa's shooting purple energy beam. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina Quotes "Well, you could say I have a way with words." - Chatta "All these Ancient Civilization is just ranging in a word puzzle? What a joke!" - Icy Videos Nickelodeon Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes